


Giving Back

by MsMadieurne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Cuddling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hanamaki has two mothers, Hanamaki has very loving boyfriends, His momma's didn't divorce bc they're unhappy!!!, His other mother is a transwoman, M/M, Makki's trans momma had Makki before she knew she was a woman ofc, Multi, One is his biological mother, They just divorced because neither were attracted to women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMadieurne/pseuds/MsMadieurne
Summary: 'They never often saw Takahiro cried, not even during his darkest times when his depression hit hard and his anxieties ate him away like blight. But when he did cry, body and mind exhausted from bottling it up for months, sometimes even years, on end it was always a storm when he cried.'Takahiro's had a bad day, and a phone call from his mother only seems to make matters worse. Luckily he has three boyfriends, twelve cream puffs, and a Hajime-scented Gorillaz blanket to keep himself grounded.





	Giving Back

Takahiro walked into the dorm, head hanging low. God, what a rough day. Getting fired from his part-time job, failing that one test he thought he'd nailed in class, and losing one of his best friends for petty reasons.

Surely... It couldn't get worse.

"I'm home.." he muttered softly, kicking his shoes off and sliding his bag off his shoulders, letting it drop. The house phone rang, and he lifted his head and walked over to answer it.

"Hello? Hanamaki Takahiro speaking," he chimed through the line, hoping he sounded at least a little okay.

"Sweet pea?" his mother sniffled through the line, letting out a soft shaky breath. It wasn't his mother that had cared for him since his divorce, but his other one. The one that had conceived him. "Um... Your auntie's... not doing so well," she sighed softly.

Oh God.

* * *

"We're home!" Hajime called at the front door as it swung open, Tooru and Issei in tow as they yawned, looking as tired as ever. College was certainly a drag, for the three of them. Not to mention volleyball practice was relentless with coach, his yells that the tournament wasn't far off, and that they needed to train vigorously if they wanted to beat the other teams in the country.

Hajime grew concerned when he did not get a response from the remaining third party of the dorm. Usually Takahiro's classes finished early on a Monday, where was he? Perhaps just taking a nap. Tooru went ahead, looking around and stopping just short of the living room. His lips were slightly parted, eyes widening, as if he looked moritfied, or even just heartbroken. So Hajime followed him quietly, hooking a canine over his bottom lip.

What he saw couldn't have broken his heart more.

Takahiro was curled up on the sofa, clutching a pillow to his chest with soft sniffles and sobs. A photograph was in his hand, and Takahiro looked nowhere near close to stopping the onslaught of tears. He looked awful, makeup running down his cheeks, pretty dark eyes narrowed, pupils bloated to cover most of the gunmetal blue of his irises, nostrils flaring and cheeks flushed. Fingers dug into the fabric of the throwpillow in his arms, shoulders shaking as soft whimpers bubbled up from his chest, only causing him to cry even harder as he hid his face into his lap, knees drawn close to his chest. He was an absolute mess.

"Makki-" Issei said softly, and Hajime hadn't realised the tallest had followed them, and was now moving over to gather Takahiro into his broad arms. Jolting to look up to see Issei, Takahiro squirmed a bit, futily, before seeming giving up, having no energy to spare. Issei pressed thin lips to the bubblegum blonde's forehead, and Takahiro seemed to all but fall apart, letting out a soft moan of pain and hid himself in Issei's broad chest, clutching at his shirt tightly.

Tooru was next to follow, letting out a strained "Oh Makki, baby," before he was hugging the man from behind, tightly, pressing the shorter male close between them, surrounding him in the comfort the man so desperately needed. Tooru nuzzled his face into his neck, pressing soft kisses, comforting and tender, along his pale skin, before his arms wrapped tight around his waist. Tooru glanced up to Hajime, and all it took was a jerk of the head for Hajime to understand completely. 

Hajime knew that Takahiro found most comfort in his scent, so he brought his own blankets, covered with _Gorillaz_  bedspread and he didn't hesitate to wrap the taller man in the covers, Issei and Tooru pulling away so that Hajime to wrap him up properly.

"Guys-" Takahiro whimpered, throat clogged as he spoke, and he had to duck his head down to clear his throat and sniffle, burying his face into the blankets and letting out a sob. The smell of Hajime's covers helped him to relax slightly, and Hajime could easily see that from the way his shoulders expanded and relaxed as the man breathed in deeply. Hajime's heart clenched to see Takahiro so upset.

"That's it, baby," Hajime spoke softly, taking Issei's place as he got up to grab the house phone, deciding that some comfort food might help. Pizza, and he'd go out quickly to get some profiteroles, heat them up with some nice Belgian chocolate. Yeah, that should do the trick. "Deep breaths," he soothed, wrapping his arms around the younger man and kissing his forehead. Tooru gave similar cooes and gentle words, kissing behind his ear and nuzzling him softly. 

"Baby, what happened?" Tooru asked gently, tentatively and understandingly. He didn't want to push Takahiro to say anything if it hurt, and Takahiro was ever-grateful for his ex-captain's consideration. So, with that in mind, Takahiro picked up the photograph that'd been left to fall onto the carpet, and looked at it briefly. Instantly, tears flooded his eyes, and he pulled his sleeve over his hand to wipe his eyes. Tooru could easily see how much it hurt Takahiro to think about what was going on, and like the good boyfriend he was, simply stayed quiet, kissing the nape of his neck and squeezing him gently. "It's okay, sweet pea."

God, the nickname only made him moan out in pain again, covering his face. Tooru felt his heart shatter at the sound, and pressed close. Hajime, calm as ever, moved to take Takahiro's face into his hands and cupped his cheeks tenderly, kissing the tears out of the corners of his eyes.

"'Hiro, you needn't say a thing if it hurts," He said gently. "We understand completely." 

Words like that, spoken like Hajime always did, words that reassured, were what got Takahiro to feel less hurt and a little less broken. He still cried, but God damn it, he couldn't help but feel so grateful for the support his partners always offered in bad times. They never often saw Takahiro cried, not even during his darkest times when his depression hit hard and his anxieties ate him away like blight. But when he did cry, body and mind exhausted from bottling it up for months, sometimes even years, on end it was always a storm when he cried.

Rarely anything could stop him, and sometimes not even their words could help. They never truly knew how to help, so they just let him cry until he was dehydrated and his head hurt. They'd make him drink a few litres of water before swaddling him up tight in one of their beds, and they'd share body heat, strip out of their clothes and the three of them would somehow surround Takahiro in warmth so suffocating and loving that Takahiro sometimes wondered how exactly he couldn't stop crying to begin with.

Takahiro didn't tell them what had happened, somehow he felt like that he didn't need to. Because regardless of what happens, his three partners were here.

Issei returned soon with a box of big fat profiteroles, Takahiro's favourite ones that had the best sugary cream in the centre and powdered in copious icing sugar. Some of them were filled with jam, too, but all of them had a generous drizzling of piping hot nutella. The bakery he always got them from never made them unless requested for, so that when their customers got them, the nutella would still be hot and the fillings would be fresh. It took a little while for them to be made, but it was all worth it, and they weren't exactly expensive. Waiting thirty minutes for them to whip up a batch of twelve was hardly an issue.

Issei moved to sit behind Takahiro, holding the smaller man on his lap and holding the box of cream puffs in front of Takahiro. Tooru picked one up diligently, careful not to spill any nutella on his fingers (every last bite belonged to Takahiro, and Tooru with his newfound plumpness would never be able to resist it if he got chocolate onto his fingers, he'd _have_ to lick it up!) as he fed it to the shorter male. Takahiro, miserably, opened his mouth to allow the fluffy cream puff into his mouth, chewing morosely as his lips drew into a firm and glum pout, sniffling softly as he nuzzled his face into the green _Gorillaz_  blankets, letting out a soft sigh.

Hajime sighed with a small sympathetic smile; at least he wasn't crying anymore. He leaned over, tilting his chin up to look at him and pressed a sweet and barely-there butterfly kiss to his lips.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, tenderly, and Takahiro nodded briefly.

"Not in the slightest," Takahiro mumbled out, letting out a feeble breath of laughter, before touching his forehead to Hajime's gently. "Thank you, Haj... Thank you, all of you..." he whispered, lifting a hand to wipe his eyes. Tooru, being the smarter one, dug into his bag to pull out makeup wipes. He turned Takahiro's face to him and wiped the ruined makeup off his face, identifying with fondness each freckle and spot and pimple on the man's beautiful face. He leaned in and kissed the cute little spot just above his lip, making Takahiro's eyes narrow affectionately and let out a soft and quiet breath of a chuckle again. Tooru smiled warmly, using his fingers to card through his hair.

"You don't have to say anything, baby. It's what we do, right?" Tooru cooed, kissing his nose. Issei nodded in agreement, and Hajime smiled a little smile of his at Tooru's words, drawing his arms around Takahiro to kiss his forehead.

"We're right here with you," Hajime confirmed firmly, and Takahiro's heart throbbed, a little fraction of his heart mending just slightly. Why did he ever think he was alone in the first place? Sure, obviously he couldn't heal right off the bat just from one comfort session, but this was a start. And he knew he'd have his three best friends, and boyfriends, to help him all the way through this. Takahiro closed his eyes with a small smile.

Clearly, he wasn't alone.


End file.
